


Heart of the forest (Discontinued)

by DerpyTaco



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Female Midoriya Izuku, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, See I told ya I'd add more tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyTaco/pseuds/DerpyTaco
Summary: Izuku Midoriya lives in a world filled with Pokemon and quirks. Many kids dream of becoming a hero or a trainer or both. Izuku is one of those kids and loves Pokemon, but her mother hates Pokemon and banns her from anything Pokemon related. How will this young girl achieve her dreams? Follow along with Izuku's journey to become number one!





	1. The tragic beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my other work I've been really lacking in motivation until this story idea came to me. I hope you enjoy.

It started off as a normal day for Izuku. At the age of three she had all ready learned how to sneak out of the house because it was the only way she could see her best friend Kacchan. She wasn't allowed outside because her mother's says it was filled with “Evil Pokemon”. Secretly Izuku loved Pokemon but she had to hide it from her mom. She dreamed of being the number one hero and trainer just like All Might. It was a few months before 4th birthday when her mom caught her sneaking out afterwards she added locks on the house so Izuku couldn't see Kacchan anymore. She claimed she was protecting her baby from the evil Pokemon.  
*Time skip*  
It was a month after her 4th birthday and her quirk still hadn't developed. She hadn't been outside in a year. Her mother was excited about the chance that she could be quirkless. She never went to the quirk doctor though. Her mother was at work when Izuku finally found a way to get out. The moment she did she ran into the woods to explore. She'd heard her mom mention that Kacchan had moved recently so she didn't go to their place. In the woods she found an injured Pokemon lying on the ground, its body looked like it was made of stars that were condensed into a ball of fog. She quickly rushed home to heal it. She played with it for a while until it was close to the time when her mom came home so she tried to make it leave but it refused to go. So agreed to be captured in one of the luxury balls Auntie Mitsuki gave her for her third birthday. Unfortunately her mother came in her room as she captured it. Her mother quickly burst into screaming and even hit her a few times. Saying things like, you idiotic child how dare you side with those evil creatures over me, or I can't believe I gave birth to a worthless thing like you. Izuku cried harder that day and she had ever cried before. She ended up crying herself to sleep. In the morning she packed a bag of necessities so that she can leave. It contained clothes, an All Might plushie that Kacchan gave her and her pokeballs. Inko opened the door as she finished packing the bag and when the mother came forward to hit her Cosmog burst out of its pokeball and took the hit for her when Izuku ran over to the injured Pokemon it suddenly teleported the two of them away. Izuku and Cosmog passed out in a large forest miles away. Inko realized what happened she called her husband, who wasn't the best of people and faked their deaths. The case was quickly swept under the radar because they couldn't find any evidence. It was forgotten about amongst all the other things to police had to deal with. Inko moved back to America with her husband Hishasi and the Bakugou family cried over a child that wasn't actually dead.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a 2-year time skip the character went from 4 to 6 just to clarify. I also decided to change the names of the Pokemon because I really did not like them if you want to know who's who the previous chapter has been updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm still alive.

Izuku woke up to the sound of Sun snoring. It was a warm day even though the clouds were covering the sky. She tapped Sun startling it awake and left to go wander. After going around our usual areas and nabbing some berries to eat she decided to explore somewhere new. It wasn't long before she found a clearing with a small ray of sun shining down through a small gap between the clouds. The clearing had a strange tree branches were shaped a bit like antlers and in the center of a large x was carved in it. She decided to ignore it and just lay in the grass for a bit it was very soft, and the morning dew had already evaporated. It soon started raining so she took cover under the strange tree. It's lack of leaves didn't provide much protection but it provided enough. Well sitting against it her shoulder accidentally brushed the large x carved and it suddenly the tree started to glow and in its place was a large blue. It slowly opened its eyes as if it was awakening from a long slumber. The deer then got up and stood over her protecting her from the rain when is cheer up with its soft underbelly it made a noise that seemed to be a cross between purr and a chirp. She decided to call it X since the tree it came from head a large x on it. Once the rain stopped she started walking back to the cave and X followed. she went inside and grab one of your luxury balls see if that's what X wanted and when she brought it outside to the deer it pushed the button with one of its hooves and officially joined the team. She introduced X to Sun the two of them seem to get along well all. Looking outside she realized she had been here for a long time but the whole time she felt safer than she ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's shorter than usual.


	3. Announcement.(Not a chapter.)

I have made major changes to the fic if you want to know what they are you can read the previous chapters. Just wanted to make sure people knew before I get questions asking what happened.


End file.
